


Vast Fortune of Junk Cars and Sugar Packets

by spiralicious



Series: How You Ruin Me Universe [9]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: AU, Age Difference, Alternate Universe - No Hunting, Alternate Universe- No Supernatural, Community: allbingo, Date Night, Dating, Domestic, Domestic Fluff, Fall Fest Bingo 2019, Fluff, How You Ruin Me 'verse, Humor, M/M, Non-Hunting Alternate Universe, Pre-Canon, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-31
Updated: 2019-10-31
Packaged: 2021-01-15 18:24:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21257651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spiralicious/pseuds/spiralicious
Summary: Even on movie night, Bobby has trouble with reminders of their age difference. Sam wishes he'd get over that.





	Vast Fortune of Junk Cars and Sugar Packets

Sam settled in next to Bobby for their weekly movie night. He'd made extra popcorn, hoping Bobby wouldn't notice the lack of candy. Classic monster movies were on the menu for the night though, so there was a fifty-fifty shot that Bobby would be siting movie trivia all night or get so engrossed in the movie that he completely ignored Sam's attempts to snog with him. 

Halfway through _Bigfoot_, Sam leaned back on the couch and draped one of his legs over Bobby's lap admitting defeat. His awkward groping apparently could not compete with the train wreck of a movie on the screen. Bobby absentmindedly stroked his knee. It was something. 

After a few minutes of silence, save the movie, Bobby finally spoke, startling Sam. “A classic my ass! When I was...” Bobby abruptly stopped and looked back at the screen. 

Sam filled in the rest himself, mentally, “When I was your age, this stupid movie had just came out and it was just as horrible then.” Sam knew the part Bobby was really stuck on was that when Bobby was Sam's age, Sam wouldn't even be born for another thirteen years. Their age difference had always been an issue for Bobby, but since Sam had actually moved in, it seemed to be weighing on him a bit more. 

“I know how old you are, Bobby.” Sam munched on some popcorn, going for casual.

“I know that,” Bobby replied indignantly, clearly forcing himself to focus on the screen.

“You're older than my dad,” Sam pointed out matter of factly. 

Bobby turned to look at him.

“I've also seen you naked,” Sam's voice took on a fond tone.

Bobby blushed and adjusted his hat. 

Sam sat up. He gently rested his head on Bobby's shoulder. “I wouldn't of stayed if it was a problem.”

Bobby scoffed.

“Oh you're right Mr. Singer, I'm trying to trick you out of your yard of junked cars and vast fortune of diner sugar packets,” Sam teased. 

“Winchester, if you're trying to seduce me, you'd have better luck with whiskey.” 

“Winchester?” Sam laughed. Bobby'd never referred to him by his last name before. 

“Mr. Singer?” Bobby spat back incredulously. 

Sam shrugged. “Someone got me on this old movie kick.”

“Anyone I know?”

“Just some cranky old man who I can't convince to go to bed with me.” Sam started giggling halfway through as Bobby had grabbed him and pulled him off the couch. “Where we going?”

“Upstairs. I got to show you something.”

“Finally.”

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the prompt "Creature Feature" at the Fall Fest Bingo 2019 challenge at allbingo on Dreamwidth.


End file.
